


На ИЗРах, нах!

by sosooley, WTF Galactic Empire 2021 (Team_Galactic_Empire)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Art, Don't copy to another site, Embedded Images, Fanart, Gen, Postcards, Spaceships, Technology, Technophilia, Traditional Media, WTF Kombat 2021, Watercolors
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29243454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sosooley/pseuds/sosooley, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Galactic_Empire/pseuds/WTF%20Galactic%20Empire%202021
Summary: Агитационная открытка. Мы любим Империю. Мы любим корабли
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32
Collections: Galactic Empire: Winter Fandom Battle 2021, Galactic Empire: Winter Fandom Battle 2021 - Level 2 Quest 2 - Визуал G-PG-13, Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021





	На ИЗРах, нах!

[ ](https://imgur.com/oafMufv.jpg)


End file.
